


Bedtime Stories

by MakzwehlEdison



Series: The Hiraeth Chronicles [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Absent Parents, Homebrew Content, Inner City, Loss, Original Character(s), Orphans, Poor, Siblings, Tieflings, Waterdeep, homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakzwehlEdison/pseuds/MakzwehlEdison
Summary: A short glimpse into the siblings' feelings toward each other. Petrichor is reading a story to his little sister Pyra.





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a shorter snippet than usual. I have some editing to do on the other stories in the back-log. But enjoy this glimpse into the personalities of the Hiraeth siblings and there'll be a meatier one next week!

“Every night, the princess looked out over her kingdom. She watched the peasants working like busy bees in a hive. Still, she wondered how she could make their lives better from her ivory tower. Sometimes, she would go to the court wizard to ask for advice. He was a renowned clair-” Petr stuttered for a second. “Clair-- Clairvoyant”

“What does that word mean?” Pyra asked, inquisitive as always.

“It means… umm. It means he was really REALLY smart,” said Petr. He hadn’t the foggiest idea what the word meant; but if he didn’t give some sort of answer to his little sister, she would never go to sleep.

“When I grow up, I’m gonna be the most clairvoyantest person in the whole city! All the princesses will have to come to me with their problems. And I’ll help them take care of the people better.”

Petr frowned. “But this story is about the princess. Don’t you want to go to bed and dream about being a pretty maiden in a tall tower, waiting for your prince to come?”

“Why would I sit around waiting on some prince to come and find me in a tower?” said the precocious child, sitting up further in the ramshackle bed. Petr sighed. He knew that look. She was ready to argue. It was going to be one of those nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for sharing this glimpse into the two best characters my wife and I have come up with. 
> 
> As a note, Petrichor and Pyra go through a lot and there are some name changes later in their life. We'll be discussing that in a later ficlet.
> 
> Be sure to stay tuned!


End file.
